


CMON AND SLAM

by trueprinci



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, ok this isn't nsfw but ya you get me, polyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2015, based off a <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=272337#cmt272337">quote prompt</a> by <a href="http://putsch.dreamwidth.org/">putsch</a> for aokagakuro: "COME ON AND SLAM AND <b>WELCOME TO THE JAM</b>" --Quad City DJs</p>
            </blockquote>





	CMON AND SLAM

**Author's Note:**

> here you go, tiny poly basketball fluff  
> i figured i should finally upload the stuff i did for SASO 2k15 so people can ignore my old homestuck fics. they never happened  
> i also want to mention that i wrote the majority of this fic as a junior in high school waiting in the lunch line and typing furiously on their ipod. i finished it june 11th, 2015!!

Tetsuya watches two figures move through the haze of his heavy head and the sweat beading on his skin. As Tetsuya brings a clean towel to his brow, his boyfriend's fingers skim across the shoulder of his boyfriend, or rather, _other boyfriend_.

Through eyes lidded with fatigue, he sees the basketball court like a expansive map and witnesses Aomine narrowly avoid Kagami snatching the basketball from him, gaze like a flicker of light as his lips turn up in satisfaction. The drizzling of rain against the roof, squeaking of shoes, and turning of footsteps echo sharply against the walls of the gymnasium, void of activity minus the three young flames of teenagers beneath its roof. Aomine holds the ball over his head as Kagami lurches toward him and manages a jump that Tetsuya still has to marvel at, even after watching the boy do it countless times. The live-wire smile Kagami throws at Aomine before he turns the ball to his favor and dribbles it to the other side of the court pushes a spark into Tetsuya's stomach. To be blunt, Tetsuya is proud of the lights he gives the spotlight to.

Tetsuya knows others consider him to be a good people watcher, and he won't deny it, but he wonders if people know _why_ he does it. His gaze is down at the legs of the teenagers scuffling for the ball on the court in front of him. He can't help but make note of the way the muscles in Kagami's calves tighten and loosen, and how Aomine's feet can move without an onlooker's perception of clear intention, but end up where he was aiming all along. To Tetsuya, everything is natural, everything is in its place, and he wouldn't change it for the world. He and he and his partners have shoes to grow into, but he will roll along with it and carry on his way.

"Oi, Tetsu, you still gonna join back in?" Aomine questions, gaze still fixed on Kagami's grip on the ball. Kagami dribbles from hand to hand and catches Tetsuya's eyes, and Tetsuya senses a hint of pleading in the fire of his irises.

Tetsuya nods. "In a minute."

Aomine smacks the ball from Kagami when he's distracted and gains the upper hand. Kagami fights a fleeting look of distress off his face and charges ahead in hot pursuit of his boyfriend. Aomine is laughing, Kagami is hurtling an insult his way, and Tetsuya can't help the smile that comes to his lips.

When Tetsuya no longer feels pressure on his lungs and a desperate need to take in air, he rises to his feet and throws a glance to his companions struggling for a claim on a basketball. They aren't looking Tetsuya's way, and he waits for Kagami to gain the advantage so he'll be more concerned with the feeling of his skin on the ball than Kuroko's movements. Aomine, in turn, fixates on the rough hands of Kagami's he would have liked to hold right beside Tetsuya's.

In a lighting strike, Tetsuya circles around Aomine and Kagami before they even register that he has moved, swipes the ball from under Kagami's nose, and shoots it into the basket just like Aomine taught him. The net sways, the ball bounces, and no one says a word.

The silence is broken by bodies against bodies. Aomine and Kagami crash against Tetsuya with their rumbles of laughter and praise, Kagami ruffling Tetsuya's hair and Aomine locking him into a hug that is dangerously close to a spontaneous chokehold.

"Where did you even _come from_?" Kagami laughs next to Tetsuya's ear.

"That's our Tetsu." Aomine presses his smile onto Tetsuya's face in a kiss.

"You're amazing, Kuroko." Kagami agrees.

Kagami follows Aomine's suit, and in no time Tetsuya's face is bombarded with kisses from all sides. Aomine is the first to reach his lips, and he returns the third-or-so peck that he registers on his mouth. Both boys are trying to land kisses on his lips at the same time. He returns them as they come, passing from lips to lips and feeling a little dizzy from the heat.

 _You're both too much_ , Tetsuya thinks, but he is smiling, and his stomach settles into the calm and warmth of skin on skin.

When the trio pauses from their flurry of kisses to take air into their lungs, Tetsuya examines his boyfriends as they catch their breath. He crosses his arms and gives both of them a knowing look, and when they meet eyes, Tetsuya can imagine the shrug that has quit coming to shore in both of their bodies. Aomine places his hand on Kagami's neck, and Kagami leans into him as their mouths meet. Tetsuya uncrosses his arms, satisfied.

Kagami and Aomine walk for their bags with Tetsuya between them, hands resting on the small of his back. He makes a comment about how sweaty the boys are, and they start up complaints in the same instant, earning a chuckle from Tetsuya. He suggests that they all take baths together, and he shuts up their griping in an instant.

Tetsuya and his partners exit the gymnasium, sights set on the blinking lights of the train station ahead. Tetsuya is grateful for the rain letting up to a drizzle, because he doesn't want to let go of the warm hands he holds with his own. From the looks of content on Aomine and Kagami's faces, they also wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
